


Rooted in Illusion

by uponashelf



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Murder, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponashelf/pseuds/uponashelf
Summary: Astrid didn't expect to catch feelings for Eskel when she joined Jaskier's friend group. She also didn't expect to get caught up in a series of murder investigations. Or the possibility that her life was not as it seemed.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher) & Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the Witcher fandom and am probably going to take a lot of creative liberties. I just adore Eskel and need more of him in my life XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Witcher books, video games or show.

Even though the blares of cars honking, sirens and the sounds of the city filled the air, Natalie Anderson still felt a quiet dread in the air. She had felt it since she left her shift at the hotel. Living only a couple blocks away, she rarely took the bus. It was good exercise, walking.

The sidewalk was unusually empty. She normally saw a handful of people on her way home, but maybe with the roadside construction that was still in progress, no one wanted to walk this way.

Natalie felt a shiver roll down her spine. It felt as though someone had their eyes on her, but when she glanced over her shoulder, nothing. But still, she picked up her pace, the sound of her heels clacking on the concrete matching the rate of her steadily rising heart beat.

For a second, she swore she heard someone else’s footsteps ringing in her ears, matching her stride. She turned around. She swore she saw a dark figure turn into an alley corner, but maybe that was the trick of a flashing neon sign that read open. Still, Natalie began to run. She was nearly home. Just two more blocks.

She felt foolish. But all the same, grabbing her keys from her coat pocket, she clumsily arranged them between her knuckles, like her dad had advised her to do when she walked alone. _Just in case_.

There it was again. The sound of extra pounding feet. Natalie risked turning to look as she ran. Nothing. She slowed. Holding her hands to her chest, she tried to breathe slowly. She walked backwards, just to reassure herself. She was fine. Nothing was there.

She had taken a few paces when someone grabbed her from behind. They put a gloved hand over her mouth. She tried to bite. She tried to fight. She thrusted her leg back, trying to kick. Her attempt was clumsy and all that did was bring her off balance.

Her attacker kept their hand over her mouth as they forced her into an alley. She could still see the lights of the city as she was pulled further into the alley, two more figures followed. Black coats and hats hid their features. All the while she struggled, her coat tearing as she fought for control of her arms. She saw the glint of a knife blade and felt a sharp pain across her neck. A warm wetness flowed down her shirt. Her attacker laughed with glee. Natalie struggled to breathe, the city lights fading. Slowly, slowly, slowly...


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.

The last notes of Valerie faded away. Astrid smiled as enthusiastic applause rose up from the shadowed crowd. She glanced over her shoulder at the band, grinning. Jaskier, fiddling with his guitar pick, gave her a wink and motioned for her to turn back around.

As the applause died down, Astrid leaned over the mic and smiled, “That’s it for tonight, everyone. Thank you all for coming out and let’s hear one more round for the band!”

Claps and cheers swept up to the stage once again as Astrid strode out of view. Energized pulses coursed inside her, making her feel light headed and euphoric, as she did after every performance. She couldn’t stop grinning!

“You sounded great!” Jaskier exclaimed as he approached her. He embraced her in a tight hug and squeezed her shoulder.

Astrid blushed, “You were amazing! Thank you so much for helping me out last minute. I don’t know what I would have done without you! I owe you.”

Jaskier smirked, “You’re right, I was amazing. And you can pay me back by buying me a drink. Top shelf!”

“Your favors are getting expensive,” Astrid rolled her eyes, but playfully shoved Jaskier’s shoulder. She had been collecting quite a large sum of debt to her old friend in favors as of late. Having moved to New York seven months ago, Jaskier had essentially taken Astrid under his wing. Introducing her to the best bars and cafes for live performances, getting her connected with wedding planners and expanding her social circle. Everything a fresh faced performer would need to get her start in the Big Apple and she was grateful. She would have had a much harder time without his generosity.

Jaskier winked as he began rolling up mic cords, “What can I say, I’m worth it!”

* * *

After clearing out their equipment and loading it into the drummer’s van out back, Astird waved goodbye to the band and followed Jaskier back into the dimly lit bar. It was still relatively full. Groups of people mingled at the various tables scattered about the bar, lingered at the bar stools and danced wherever there was room. Astrid squeezed into an empty spot at the bar and caught the bar tender’s attention. She ordered a vodka lemonade for herself and Cognac for Jaskier.

“I see Geralt, I’ll wait for you over there,” Jaskier said to her over the music coming from the large speakers in the corner of the room.

Before Astrid could reply, he was gone. Weaving between bar goers to settle himself in an empty chair at a table in the far corner of the room. Joining a small group of familiar faces, three tough looking men and two gorgeous women.

Astrid shook her head fondly. She should have known that Jaskier would make sure that Geralt came to see him perform tonight. He dragged that man everywhere!

Joining Geralt and Jaisker at the table were Geralt’s brothers, Lambert and Eskel. It was hard to imagine them as brothers. There were no physical traits that replicated themselves on the mens’ features, except for the scars that covered their faces and arms. The three brothers worked as criminal investigators, which was a rough and dangerous job in a city this size and crime rate, leading to persistent injuries that left their marks.

The two gorgeous women, one raven haired and one fiery red, were also close to Geralt. Yennefer, the black haired woman with a steely, violet gaze was his on and off again girlfriend. Astrid hadn’t quite connected with the woman. Her cold stare always made Astrid feel as though Yennefer was analyzing every flaw and insecurity that Astrid possessed. Triss, the other woman, was much more amicable. She had been warm and inviting to Astrid since Jaskier had introduced them. They even discovered a few weeks later that Astrid worked at the gym that Triss had a membership with, leading to them occasionally grabbing coffee after Astrid’s fitness classes.

“Hey, Astrid! Refills!” Lambert shouted over the noise of the bar, raising up an empty glass over his head and pointed with his other hand at a few other empty glasses on the table. 

Astrid shot him a quick thumbs up and added three Firestones to her order.

As the bartender prepped the drinks, Astrid reviewed her set in her mind. Going over which songs had gone over well with the crowd, which ones hadn’t and what new material she could learn for the next gig. She also thought about how grateful she was that she didn’t have to get up early tomorrow for her fitness trainer job. She could relax and enjoy the rest of the evening with Jaskier and their friends.

The bartender breezed by and placed five drinks on the counter in front of her and was gone in a flash as soon as Astrid placed thirty dollars in his open palm. She was about to flag him down again for a tray to carry the drinks when she heard a familiar low voice behind her. “Want some help?”

Astrid turned and smiled when she saw Eskel. Ever reliable Eskel. “Yes, please!” She passed the Firestones to Eskel and carried the cognac and vodka lemonade herself.

“You sounded great up there,” Eskel said to her over his shoulder as he made a path through the sea of bar goers to their table. People were quick to get out of his way. Eskel easily towered over most of the people in the bar and his wide, muscular frame made it easy for him to cut through the crowds. His presence itself, unfortunately, also repelled most people. He wore a tight black t-shirt that exposed his strong, but deeply scarred arms. Those alone would be intimidating, however, they were nothing compared to the deep gashes that covered the right side of his face. The scars stretched from his forehead to corner of his mouth, even extending to his chin. They gave Eskel a grim appearance to his otherwise handsome features.

“Thanks! The crowd had a great energy tonight. That helped a lot. I had a gig last week at Olive & Twist and it was awful. It was like performing for crickets the whole night.” Astrid grimaced at the memory.

“I give you credit for sticking with it until the end. I probably would have just left.” Eskel handed off the beers he was carrying to Geralt and Lambert. Astrid noted the absence of Yennefer and Triss.

“You wouldn't have,” Astrid grinned as she handed Jaskier his drink before settling in a slightly sticky chair between him and Eskel.

“You’re right,” Eskel said after taking a sip of his beer. “I wouldn’t have been caught dead singing in front of people in the first place.” He gave Astrid a small smirk, his scars tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Does someone have stage fright?” Astrid lightly teased, giving Eskel a small jab with her elbow.

“Yeah, he can chase down an armed suspect, no problem, but you can’t even get the guy to sing in the car!” Lambert called from across the table.

“No one would be able to hear me over you anyway, Lambert. Not with your tone deaf crooning,” Eskel shot back, smiling.

“Sounds like a dying cat,” Geralt added.

“Who sounds like a dying cat?” asked Triss as she and Yennefer took their places at the table, completing the group.

“Jaskier, definitely Jaskier,” Lambert huffed.

“Excuse me?” Jaskier exclaimed and rose from his chair, looking ready to lunge at Lambert.

“You heard him,” Geralt smirked, looking down at his beer.

Jaskier frowned, stood to his full height and put his hands on his hips. “Oh, I see how it is. Tell me, Geralt. Be honest. How’s my singing?”

Geralt took a sip of his beer, “It’s like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling.”

Astrid’s eyes widened in disbelief, “No it’s not, Jaskier.” She tried to reach for her friend’s sleeve, but Jaskier leaned over the table towards Geralt, pointing a finger straight at him.

“You need a nap!” He asserted. Astrid buried her face in her hands as Jaskier and Geralt began to argue back and forth, ignoring anyone else who tried to interject. Though it was more Jaskier demanding an explanation and apology while Geralt sat silently. _So much for a relaxing night._ Astrid sighed. She glanced at Yennefer, who seemed unfazed by Jaskier’s outburst and continued to drink from her wine glass.

“I need another drink,” Geralt stated, rising from his chair.

“You’re not getting off that easy,” Jaskier called after him, settling back into his seat.

Triss rested a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, “Your singing is great, Jaskier. It was just a bad joke.”

“I know. I just want him to admit it,” Jaskier said through gritted teeth as he raised his glass to his lips.

Triss patted his shoulder reassuringly then turned her attention to Astrid, “You sang great tonight, by the way, Astrid. It was a great show!”

“Aw, thank you! I’m glad you and Yennefer were able to make it. I know things have been busy for you both at the law firm.” Astrid did not envy the two women. Their careers as lawyers left them with very little time to themselves.

Triss rolled her eyes, “Oh, don’t even get me started. We are here to have fun.” She raised her glass to Astrid, who clinked hers to Triss’s. Finishing off her drink, Triss rose from her chair, “I’m going to get shots for the table. I’ll be back,”she winked and sauntered off through the crowd, passing Geralt who had returned with two drinks in his hand. He placed one in front of Jaskier.

“Is this an apology?” Jaskier smirked up at him. Geralt shrugged and returned to his spot next to Yennefer, placing his arm along the back of her chair.

Astird heard the ping of someone’s phone. Eskel reached into his pant pocket, pulling out his phone. He quickly read the message, his face grim. “Got a text from Vesemir. Says we better come in.” He tossed his phone to Lambert, who leaned over Yennefer to show Geralt.

“Doesn't say what for.” Geralt observed, tossing the phone back to Eskel.

“No, but it’s probably important,” Eskel sighed as he rose from his chair. “Lambert, you driving?”

Lambert nodded in confirmation, pulling on his coat. “Got the keys.” His usual sarcastic demeanor gone, replaced with an air of seriousness.

Geralt quickly pressed a kiss to Yennefer’s forehead and nodded a farewell to Jaskier before following Lambert to the door. Eskel lingered for a moment, towering over Astrid in her chair.

“Sorry that we have to run on a big night for you,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I understand,” Astrid gave a small smile. “Just be careful?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you Thursday, though. Documentary night.”

“Looking forward to it,” Astrid patted his arm, fighting the urge to let her hand linger.

Eskel turned and followed his brothers out of the door.

Astrid turned to Yennefer and Jaskier. “Think they will be okay?”

Yennefer traced a long, elegant finger along the rim of her wine glass, “Most likely. Try not to worry too much.”

Jaskier seemed to not have heard. His gaze planted mournfully on the door that the three brothers had exited through.

Triss appeared from the crowd with a tray of shots. Cheerfully singing along to the song blaring from the speakers. Her smile disappeared when she was met with grim faces. “What’s wrong? Where did everyone go?”

“Vesemir texted Eskel,” Yennefer informed her. Her face unreadable. “He said they needed to go to the station.”

“Well, I hope everything is okay,” she glanced sadly out the bar window.

Astrid stared down at her now empty glass. She knew that even though the group cared for all three of the brothers, most of the concern from Triss, Yen and Jaskier went out to Geralt. All having an interwoven history with him. Astrid for her part, could already feel Eskel's absence. A certain warm comfort was gone, one she was growing far too attached to.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel, Lambert and Geralt meet up with Vesemir and are tasked with investigating a recent murder. And Lambert tries to get a rise out of Eskel on the car ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very basic understanding of the criminal justice system, so I am sorry if I got anything wrong. I did watch some CSI for research XD

“About time you got here,” Vesemir called from across the office. 

“Someone had to remember where he parked the car,” Geralt gestured to Lambert as he took a seat in front of Vesemir’s desk. 

“Oh, yeah, like your navigation skills were any help,” Lambert snapped.

Eskel rolled his eyes. _They never stop, do they?_

“Enough of that.” Vesemir waved a hand at Geralt and Lambert. “We have more important things to deal with. Eskel, sit down.”

Eskel took a seat between Geralt and Lambert. Vesemir looked tired, more so than usual. Vesemir had spent 50 years running the WOLF Criminal Investigation Unit, specifically created for handling unique and more dangerous cases. On top of basically raising Geralt, Lambert and himself in the program, Eskel wondered how he had the energy to stay on top of it all. 

Rotating his computer monitor to face them, Vesemir used his mouse to rotate some dark photographs. “These photos were taken at 2am.” The corpse of a woman flashed across the screen. Blood pooled around her. Both of her wrists and her neck seemed to be the source of the blood. “NYPD sent this over to us. Thought it would be more up our alley.” A close up shot of the dead woman’s wrists and neck appeared. There were distinct marks on her wrists and neck. 

“Are those...teeth marks?” Eskel asked.

Vesemir nodded, “Yes, from what the NYPD was able to gather, the victim, Natalie Anderson, had her throat and wrists slashed with a knife. Her attackers seem to have...drank from the gashes.”

“What, like vampires?” Lambert asked as he leaned closer to the monitor. 

Eskel rolled his eyes, “C’mon, Lambert. Vampires aren’t real.”

Lambert glared at him from the corner of his eye, “Yeah, I said _like_ vampires, not that they _are_ vampires.”

“There’s also this,” Vesemir pulled up another image. This photo showed a small gold pendant. It looked like a coin, except for the hole where a chain would go through. A symbol was pressed into one side, a circle with a familiar symbol in the middle and other symbols around the edge.

Eskel tapped the monitor screen, “The symbol in the middle kind of looks like an ankh.”

Vesemir nodded, “NYPD is running a few tests on the pendant. Hopefully they get some DNA off of it. Hard to say whether it fell off one of the attackers or was left on purpose. 

“A sort of calling card,” Geralt suggested. 

“That’s one theory.” Vesemir slid a manilla folder across his desk. “Here’s the case file. I’m assigning all three of you to this case. Could be more of a challenge than we think.”

“What? Like a serial killer?” Lambert asked, taking the folder.

“Let’s just hope this was a one time kill.” Vesemir turned his monitor back to face him. He frowned sadly at the screen. 

Eskel glanced at the open case file in Lambert’s lap. “Who called in the murder?”

“NYPD says a convenience store clerk down the block. They got her in for questioning, but they didn’t get much out of her. Too shook up.”

“I’ll look into getting her in again so I can talk to her.”

Lambert passed the folder to Geralt, “I’ll go over to the lab and check on the victim’s body. See if there’s any other clues the attackers left.”

Geralt glanced at the case files, “I’ll check out the crime scene again in the morning. Won’t be as fresh, but maybe something will be easier to see in the daylight.”

Vesemir nodded, “I’ll make sure we get anything else the NYPD may have found for evidence. Make sure you interview the girl’s family and friends. Make sure this wasn’t a deliberate murder.”

“Will do.” Geralt closed the case file. “Anything else?”

“Just be careful.” Vesemir looked at each of them fondly. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this case.” 

* * *

Before joining Lambert and Geralt back in the car, Eskel made copies of the case file. The printer whirred and groaned as it slowly printed out identical sheets. _Stupid budget cuts. Can’t even afford a decent printer._ Eskel sighed and leaned against the wall. 

Things hadn’t been easy at the WOLF Unit the past few years. Despite aiding the NYPD in dozens of difficult cases each year, the state kept coming to the conclusion that there wasn’t much value in funding them. Something about rearranging government spending and political jargon that Eskel didn’t fully grasp. They had already cut off the Young WOLF program ten years ago. Boys from the rough side of town would no longer be taken in to be fostered, educated and trained to be WOLFs. That’s how Geralt, Lambert and Eskel had become apart of the WOLF unit. It had been a hard upbringing, but in some ways it had been better than the alternative, living an uncertain life on the streets. While training had been grueling, Eskel could still look back fondly on the mischief he had shared with his foster brothers and all the times they had driven Vesemir crazy. 

_Ping._ Eskel grabbed his phone from his pant pocket. _1:30 am. Damn, I need sleep._ He swiped his phone screen and saw that he had a text from Astrid. 

_Hey, got home a bit ago. Just wanted to make sure you were all okay:)_

Eskel smiled for a second. He was still getting used to her checking on him when he got called in to the office, but he had to admit he didn’t mind it. 

He grabbed the completed copies from the printer with one hand and typed a response with the other.

_Vesemir had an assignment for us. Kind of an unusual case. Heading home to sleep for a bit._

Setting his phone to vibrate and tucking it back in his pocket, Eskel walked out the large entrance doors and made his way to where Lambert and Geralt were parked. The cold November air made him shiver. Opening up the car door, he settled into the back seat, thankful that Lambert already had the heaters on. 

“Took you long enough,” Lambert remarked as he put the car into drive, smoothly exiting the parking lot. 

Eskel watched the squat brick building fade away in the rearview mirror as they drove. “Takes forever to print anything.” He said lamely as he slid the case file copies into the folder.

Geralt was on his phone, typing out a message. “Looks like everyone left after us.”

“Yen tell you that?” Lambert asked, turning on the radio and trying to find a decent station. 

“Nah, I think she’s already in bed. Jaskier texted me.” 

“So your girlfriend doesn’t give a shit. Nice.” 

Geralt groaned, “Lay off, Lambert.”

“Hey, at least you got your boyfriend. Picks up Yen’s slack.” Lambert scowled and settled on an 80’s rock station. _Jukebox Hero_ by Foreigner played lightly from the speaker. 

Putting down his phone, Geralt turned to Lambert, “He’s a _friend_.”

“Oh yeah, friend.” Lambert scoffed, “More like follower, but whatever you say.”

“Knock if off, Lambert,” Eskel warned as he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. It was another text from Astrid.

_What’s so unusual about the case? And okay:) Let me know that you get home safe._

Eskel rubbed at the scars on his chin. He didn’t like giving Astrid too many details about the cases he worked on. He didn’t want to scare her. 

_I’ll tell you about it Thursday. Sorry again about having to leave you guys at the bar._

“Why you smiling so much, Eskel?” Lambert teased, meeting Eskel’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

Eskel frowned and put his phone away. He felt his cheeks grow warm. “Fuck off,” he mumbled. 

Lambert seemed undeterred, “Is it Astrid?” Eskel could practically hear him smirking. 

“Yeah, so?”

“Nothing,” Lambert said innocently. “Are you finally going to put the moves on her or what?”

Eskel scoffed, “Put the moves on her? What are you, thirteen?”

“I’m just saying, you could be doing something way more fun than just watching documentaries and playing video games on Thursday nights.”

“You’re an annoying prick. You know that?” Geralt interjected. 

“And you’re a jackass,” Lambert shot back, pulling into the parking lot next to their apartment building. 

Eskel felt his phone vibrate again as he got out of the car. He ignored it, deciding to look at it when he was in the privacy of his own bedroom. 

Their apartment building was old, the brick’s once bright red color had faded to brown and ivy clung haphazardly to the sides. It was nothing like the towering apartment complexes that Yennefer, Triss and Jaskier lived in, but Eskel liked their home. It sort of reminded him of Vesemir, grizzled but comforting. 

Eskel was the first to the scuffed entry door. He fumbled with his keys. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy. A couple hours of sleep were much needed. 

Lambert came up behind him and put a hand on his back, “Eskel, if you need more privacy to put on that old Eskel charm, just say the word and Geralt and I can be gone.”

“God,” Eskel groaned as he fit the door key into the lock, “Why can’t I just be friends with a woman?”

“You can,” Lambert insisted. “But you haven’t gotten laid in months, am I right?”

Eskel held the door open for Geralt and Lambert, resisting the urge to slam the door in Lambert’s face. 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t ask me that,” Eskel said as he joined his brothers on the elevator. 

Geralt pressed the button for floor number five and the elevator creaked to life, rising slowly. 

_Why can’t this thing go faster?_ Eskel leaned against the back of the elevator. Putting as much distance between himself and Lambert as the small space would allow. 

“When was the last time?” Lambert pressed, clearly enjoying himself. He feigned deep thought then snapped his fingers, “I know, that stripper! What was her stage name? The Demon? The Devil?

“The Succubus,” Geralt smirked. 

“Right! She had that whole gimmick with the horns!” Lambert leaned against the elevator next to Eskel, who stared straight ahead, “She sure liked you. So give Astrid the old Eskel Razzle Dazzle like you did with The Succubus and you’ll be good to go.”

Thankfully, the elevator doors slid open and Eskel didn’t have to respond to Lambert’s insistent chattering. He was the first one out, sliding past Geralt. 

The door to their apartment was only four doors down from the elevator. Eskel paced quickly down the narrow hallway, pulling out the apartment key as he went. He was tired of Lambert’s attempts to get under his skin and he just wanted to go to bed. 

“Eskel? Come on! I’m just messing with you!” Lambert called from behind as Eskel unlocked the apartment door. He flipped on the light. The apartment was sparse, but comfortable. And surprisingly tidy seeing as three men lived there. 

Over on the gray couch in the small living room space lay Eskel’s dog, Lil Barker. As Eskel set his keys on the kitchen table, her ears perked up. She stretched and hopped off the couch. Trotting over to Eskel, she let out a friendly _ruff_ as she planted herself at his feet. 

Eskel kneeled down and scratched her ears as Lambert and Geralt entered the apartment. Lil Barker ignored them, staring up happily at Eskel with big brown eyes. “Ready for bed, girl?” He rose and patted his leg, letting her know to follow him. “Goodnight!” Eskel called to Geralt and Lambert, who had settled into the living room. 

Lil Barker followed Eskel down the hallway and leaped onto Eskel’s bed as soon as he opened the door. Eskel chuckled as he pulled off his clothes and threw on an old pair of sweatpants. He set his phone on top of a stack of books on his night stand, “Scoot over,” he urged Lil Barker, who lay sprawled across his bed. 

Wagging her tail happily, the dog obliged. Eskel settled in under his blue comforter. His phone vibrated again. He reached out and grabbed it from his nightstand. It was Astrid.

_It’s not your fault! Please don’t feel bad._

_I’ll try not to. I’m home now. Going to sleep._ He typed out. He set his phone back on the nightstand, expecting that Astrid had already fallen asleep. 

A few moments later, the phone buzzed again. 

Surprised, Eskel grabbed his phone again. Squinting against the brightness of the screen. 

_Glad you got home safe! Goodnight, Eskel:)_

Eskel smiled. _Goodnight, Astrid._


End file.
